


Seventeen - one shots - VerKwan

by DumbassKagehina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JiHan, Jicheol, M/M, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, jeongcheol - Freeform, seoksoon, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: Just a bunch of Seventeen one shots cause I can't for the live of me come up with a new chapter for "Love at Hogwarts" please deal with it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of Seventeen one shots cause I can't for the live of me come up with a new chapter for "Love at Hogwarts" please deal with it...

Seungkwan beamed as soon as Hansol walked through the door, holding up some christmas decorations.

“Welcome home, Hansollie.” Kissing Hansol’s cheek, Seungkwan looked back at the tree, pursing his lips. “You better not walk away…” 

“You caught me~” Chuckling, Hansol walked back over to his boyfriend, slipping his arms around Seungkwan’s waist. “It smells delicious here, what are you making?” 

“I baked some cookies for us.” Turning around his boyfriends arms, Seungkwan pouted. “We can stand here all day, but I really want to finish decorating the tree, please help me?” 

“I will, after this…” Leaning down, Hansol slowly closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Seungkwan's gently, pulling the shorter boy closer to himself.

As Hansol pulled away, he smiled as Seungkwan just stared at him in a daze. Chuckling, Hansol took the decorations from Seungkwan's hands and walked up to the tree.

“Where is everyone else? Jun hyung messaged me a few times saying it’s too cold to be outside.” Hansol raised his eyebrow as he turned around to see a blushy Seungkwan, his lips forming in a pout. “Boo? Did you kick everyone out?” Hansol couldn’t stop the smile that tugged on his lips.

“They were making such a huge mess! They were in the way! And I…” Seungkwan mumbled, playing with the hem of his sweater. “I wanted to be alone with you…” Glancing up at his boyfriend, Seungkwan’s heart skipped a beat at the look on Hansol’s face. 

“You’re so cute.” Cupping Seungkwan’s face, he leaned in for another kiss, but not before whispering. “I love you so much, Boo Seungkwan.”


	2. JiCheol

“Babe? Where are you? You texted me to come home asap.” Closing the door behind him, Seungcheol shrugged his coat off, kicking his shoes off as well. 

“I’m right here, Cheollie.” Jihoon stood in the entrance, wearing one of Seungcheol’s biggest shirts, his hair messed up. Biting his lip, Jihoon looked at his boyfriend with dark eyes.

As soon as Seungcheol turned around, he gulped. Jihoon wearing his clothes would always be his weakness, his eyes traveled from Jihoon’s bare legs to his face, noticing the look in his boyfriends eyes, Seungcheol walked closer to his short boyfriend.

“You’re not sick, are you?” Seungcheol ran his fingers over Jihoon’s leg, slipping under the shirt, groaning as he only felt bare skin, his cock twitching against his pants. “What were you planning, Jihoonie?” 

Pressing himself closer to his boyfriend, Jihoon slipping his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, standing on his toes.

“I just wanted some alone time with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask?” Pulling Seungcheol down, Jihoon crashed his lips against Seungcheols, letting out a slight moan as he was picked up and pushed against the wall. “It has been way too long, Cheol.” 

Growling, Seungcheol unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out, pumping it a few times.

“I hope you prepared yourself, kitten, cause I can’t wait.” Looking into Jihoon’s eyes, he knew he would be fine. “Hold onto me, babe.” As soon as he pushed his cock in, his eyes rolled back, groaning out Jihoon’s name. His cock twitching as heard his boyfriends moans.

“Fu-fuck, I almost forgot how big you were…” Jihoon buried his face in Seungcheol’s neck, moaning as Seungcheol pushed his cock further inside.

“I don’t think I can last long, babe.” Seungcheol started thrusting up into his boyfriend, holding onto him tightly. “Fuck, you’re so tight, Ji.” Nuzzling Jihoon’s neck, he started kissing and biting it.

“Fa-faster, Cheol!” Slipping his hand between their bodies, Jihoon started to jerk himself off in time with Seungcheol’s thrusts. “I-I’m close!” Jihoon let out a high pitched moan as Seungcheol hit his prostate.

Seungcheol felt his thrusts getting sloppier, pulling away he slammed his lips against Jihoon’s, looking into his boyfriend's eyes, cumming inside of him as he felt Jihoon clenching around his cock.  
“Do-don’t think we’re done just yet...I will stop, once you can’t walk anymore.” Seungcheol breathed against Jihoon’s lips. Loving the way his boyfriend looked at this moment.

Jihoon shuddered at that promise, his ass clenching as the thought of being fucked so good.


	3. VerKwan

Seungkwan tapped his foot nervously as he waited for his boyfriends plane to land, he hadn’t seen Hansol in days and he hated being away from him. He knew Hansol wanted to see his family, but he was still lonely when Hansol wasn’t there with him.

“You know, if you were just going to ignore me, I could’ve just stayed in America for a day or two longer…” Hansol looked at his boyfriend, trying hard not to laugh at the look on Seungkwan's face. “I’m just kidding, Boo, thank you for picking me up.” 

“Ah! I’m sorry Hansollie!” Seungkwan stomped his foot, tugging on Hansol’s jacket, asking for a kiss, whining as Hansol started walking. “Hansol~!” 

“I would love to kiss you right now, but we’re in public, Boo, unless you want our relationship to be known by everyone?” Hansol turned to look back at Seungkwan, grinning. “If so, I will kiss you right now.” He raised his eyebrow as Seungkwan just looked at him. “If that’s what you want…” 

Hansol pulled his boyfriend closer, scanning Seungkwan face for any hints of his boyfriend being uncomfortable, once Seungkwan closed his eyes, Hansol gently pressed his lips against his. 

Both boys could already hear the scoldings of the other members and their CEO, but they honestly couldn’t care at that moment, they would deal with all of that later. 

Pulling away slightly, Hansol bumped his forehead against Seungkwan’s, smiling brightly. 

“Just so you know, they all know now.” Hansol laughed as Seungkwan just beamed at him, pulling him down for another kiss.


	4. SeokSoon

“You look amazing.” Soonyoung jumped at the voice, turning around he saw Seokmin standing by the door. “What?” Seokmin tilted his head as Soonyoung just stared at him.

“I-I….Jihoon said I should wear this….” Soonyoung turned around again, afraid Seokmin would’ve seen his red cheeks. “A-are the others ready?” 

“Ah, yeah, they left already, saying you were taking too long. So I said I would wait for you.” Seokmin smiled. “So, if you’re ready, should we go?” 

Quickly fixing his bangs, Soonyoung grabbed his jacket, nodding to Seokmin. Soonyoung was a mess the whole ride to the amusement park, he stuttered, hit his hand against the dashboard or window everytime Seokmin would talk.

“I’m sorry for my language, but what the hell is wrong with you?” Seokmin parked on the side of the road, he turned around to look at Soonyoung. “Are you sick or something?” When Seokmin tried to feel Sooyoung's forehead, the older flinched.

Soonyoung noticed the hurt look in Seokmin’s eyes and he felt like punching himself.

“I-I’m so sorry, Seokmin!” Quickly grabbing Seokmin’s hands in his own trembling ones. “I’m just...ah..I don’t really know what’s wrong with me…” 

“Are you in love with me?” Seokmin watched as Soonyoung’s face turned bright red. “It’s ok hyung, I’m in love with you too.” Seokmin smiled softly, gently squeezing Soonyoung’s hands. “Soonyoung?” He watched as Soonyoung looked at him. “Can I kiss you?” 

Soonyoung’s heart started beating faster when Seokmin told him he loved him, but Soonyoung thought he would die when the younger one said his name and asked him to kiss him.

“Ye-yes…” Soonyoung squeezed his eyes shut as Seokmin cupped his face, grabbing onto Seokmin’s arms, gasping as soon as Seokmin’s lips made contact with his. 

Soonyoung was glad he took too long with his outfit, glad he was stuck in the car with Seokmin, or else he might’ve never done this.

“I love you, Seokmin.” Soonyoung smiled brightly as Seokmin pecked his lips, starting the car, turning around and going back home.


	5. JiHan

“Ji-Jisoo...they will start looking for us soon.” Jeonghan gasped as Jisoo dropped on his knees, leaving small bite marks on his hips. “P-please..hurry..” 

“You’re so impatient, baby.” Tracing his fingers over Jeonghan’s cock, Jisoo smirked as Jeonghan bucked his hips. “Always so wanting.” 

Jeonghan moaned happily as Jisoo finally wrapped his lips around his cock, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s hair, he slowly started to move his hips, looking down as Jisoo dropped his hands, inviting him with his eyes to fuck his mouth.

“Fucking hell, Jisoo…” Jeonghan thrusts his hips faster, fucking Jisoo’s mouth, groaning as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Jisoo’s throat.

Moaning around Jeonghan’s cock, Jisoo sneaks his hand towards Jeonghan’s ass, prodding his hole with his finger, groaning as Jeonghan came in his mouth as soon as he slipped a finger inside.

“Babe...that was quite fast.” Jisoo licked his lips, grinning. Standing up he pulled Jeonghan’s pants back up. “You’re so cute like this, begging me to give you more, the other members would be so jealous if they could see how good I can make you feel.” 

“Please don’t say things like that.” Jeonghan whined, covering Jisoo’s mouth with his hands. “I-it would be exciting so have them watch…” Jeonghan buried his face in Jisoo’s neck, mumbling.

“Come on, honey. I think everyone is done, we can go home now.” Jisoo laughed softly, his boyfriend could be so adorable. “I’ll make us diner, then we can take a bath and then we can watch a movie, what do you say?” 

“I would like that...thank you.” Snuggling against Jisoo’s side, they slowly started walking towards the exit.


	6. JeongCheol

“Can you two be any more disgusting?” Mingyu looked at his two older hyungs, frowning as they continued to feed each other.

“You’re just jealous that Jihoon isn’t as loving as my Hannie.” Seungcheol smiled as Jeonghan kissed him after feeding him some more meat. “Speaking of Jihoon, where is he?” 

Mingyu shrugged, walking away from the couple.

“I feel bad for Mingyu though.” Jeonghan looked at where Mingyu disappeared. “I know Jihoon loves Mingyu, but he shouldn’t push him away so much, Mingyu will have enough one day…” 

“That’s not our problem, honey, they can figure it out themselves.” Seungcheol picked Jeonghan up, laughing as his boyfriend squealed. “It’s time to spoil you, my dear angel~” 

“Spoil me huh?” Jeonghan grinned. “Then, I want to go to the bakery and get lots of yummy foods.” Jeonghan laughed softly as Seungcheol covered his face with kisses.

“Anything my angel wants.” Seungcheol looked at his boyfriend, wondering how lucky he was to have someone so beautiful and loving. “Grab your coat and put on your shoes, we’ll go as soon as you’re ready, ok?” 

“I’m ready!” Stumbling, Jeonghan leaned against the wall to put on his shoes. “Come on, Cheollie! I want their cheese bread! Oh and their chocolates as well, they are to die for!” 

“You are to die for, Hannie.” Opening the door, Seungcheol gently took Jeonghan’s hand in his, linking their fingers together. “Just don’t buy the whole place, ok?” Laughing, he pulled his boyfriend closer as they walked towards the bakery.


	7. SoonHoon

Soonyoung stared at Jihoon as soon as the boy opened up the curtain of the dressing room.

“Well? What do you think? I think I liked the other one better.” Jihoon stopped tugging on the sleeves as he didn’t get any answer. “Hello~ earth to Soonyoung? Yah!!” Hitting Soonyoung over the head, Jihoon crossed his arms as he glared at him.

“Wh-what? Ah, sorry.” Soonyoung laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “This one looks good, though I’m not so sure on the pattern of this one. Could you try on the dark red one?” Soonyoung watched as Jihoon walked back into the dressing room, mumbling.

‘How can someone looks so good, no matter what they wear…’ Soonyoung snorted. ‘Well, this is Jihoon we’re talking about...Jihoon..’ 

Soonyoung once again stared at Jihoon with such a look it made Jihoon blush, tugging on the jacket nervously.

“I...uhm..what do you thi-wait...what are you doing? Soonyoung!?” Jihoon’s eyes widened as Soonyoung stood up and walked towards him, only to push him back into the dressing room. “So-soon…” Jihoon was silenced as Soonyoung captured his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Jihoon’s eyes widened more as soon as he felt Soonyoung’s lips on his, hitting his chest weakly, Jihoon soon gave up, his eyes fluttering shut as he slowly but shyly started kissing Soonyoung back.

Soonyoung pulled back after a while, licking his lips. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked into Jihoon’s eyes, who just blankly stared at him, panting slightly.

“This….this one looks the best on y-” Soonyoung’s head whipped so hard to the side he thought he would have a whiplash. Soonyoung slowly looked back at Jihoon, only to see him still with his hand raised, panting heavily.

“You think you can just push me in here and kiss me!?” Jihoon glared at him, groaning he pulled Soonyoung back down, crashing his lips against the blonde, leaving the other boy confused as hell.

Pushing a confused and flustered Soonyoung out of the dressing room, Jihoon changed his clothes.

“Don’t think we’re done just yet, we’re going straight home after this.” Jihoon walked out of the dressing room, not looking at Soonyoung as the other followed him with a smirk on his face.


	8. Jicheol

“Seungcheol, for the last time, I’m not wearing that costume, it’s christmas, not halloween…” Jihoon huffed as Seungcheol plopped a christmas head on his head. “Cheol...I’m trying to work here…” 

“And I’m trying to make you stop working, like you said, it’s christmas! We should do something together! We could go see the big tree?” Seungcheol knew they had to be careful when they were out, but he really wanted to spend this christmas with his boyfriend. “Please Jihoonie~?” 

“Gaah!! Fine!” Jihoon made sure to save his progress before shutting the computer off, pushing the chair back, he got up, stretching his arms above his head. “Just let me change my clothes and we can go, ok?” 

Seungcheol beamed, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips as he bounced out of the studio, yelling that he will wait in the living room. Shaking his head, Jihoon shuffled towards his shared bedroom with Mingyu.

After a few minutes, Jihoon came out of his room, shuffling towards the couch where his boyfriend was waiting.

“I’m ready to go….Cheol?” Leaning over the couch, Jihoon saw that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. Smiling softly, Jihoon gently lay Seungcheol down, before climbing on top of his boyfriend. “Might as well get some sleep myself.” 

Few hours later, Seungcheol wake up to a comfortable pressure on him, slowly opening his eyes, he looked down to see his boyfriend sleeping on top of him.

“Jihoonie, wake up, dear.” Gently nudging Jihoon, Seungcheol slowly sat up, holding his boyfriend close. “You’re really adorable when you’re sleeping, but I still need to go out, we’re the only ones in the dorm today, we need to get some groceries.” 

“Let's just order something, Cheollie, I’m too tired to move.” Jihoon whined as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. “There are some flyers in the drawer, I want 1 of everything.” 

Laughing, Seungcheol laid his boyfriend down on the couch as he went to look for the flyers, looking back towards the couch to see Jihoon curling up, shaking his head, smiling, he started ordering everything from the flyers.


	9. SoonHoon

Soonyoung had Jihoon bend over the couch in their dressing room, their pants only pulled down slightly. Soonyoung was thrusting hard and fast into Jihoon, his fingers digging into Jihoon’s hips.

“Fucking hell! Soon...ha-harder! I-i’m so close!” Jihoon pushed back against Soonyoung’s thrusts, moaning his lover’s name. “W-why the hell d-did you had to wear leather!?” 

“Says the one with the low cut sweater.” Soonyoung groaned as Jihoon clenched around his cock. “And these pants? Your ass looks perfect in them, you knew I couldn't’ resist having you.” 

“My ass always looks perfect, thank you ve- ah!” Jihoon let out a high pitched moan, cumming against the couch as Soonyoung rammed his cock against his prostate. “Fuck..fuck...don’t stop!” 

Soonyoung looked up as he heard noises, he picked up his pace, groaning as he neared his climax.

“There are people coming closer…” Soonyoung squeezed Jihoon’s ass, asking him to clench around him and when Jihoon did just that, Soonyoung emptied himself inside Jihoon with a growl.

Quickly cleaning themselves and the couch up, they sat on the couch, scrolling on their phone like nothing happened.

When Seungcheol walked into the room, he just looked at them and shook his head, pointing at his eyes and then pointed at Jihoon, Soonyoung looked at his boyfriend, smirking at the lust filled gaze his boyfriend gave him, promising Jihoon they would continue when they were home by squeezing his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request for a couple, please let me know! I will NOT write angst or any character deaths


End file.
